Admirable
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: In which Elsa stays in Storybrooke and finds an abandoned baby that may or may not remind her of herself, however said baby has a father who comes through a portal three years later-Jack Frost -Elsa centric-Parenting fic with a little of Jack Frost romance thrown in. Last in my introductory Once Upon A Time Next Generation Fic-See inside for details-please read and review


**Hi, so I was majorly gutted about the conclusion to the Frozen Storyline this week-wasn't a big fan on Anna or Kristoff (don't get me wrong I thought they were funny and well played but I didn't see them in Storybrooke as all too believing) Elsa on the other hand I ****_loved_** **I thought that Georgina Haig did a brilliant job and I wished she have been kept in Storybrooke. **

**So therefore this is a little piece I wrote wishing what I wished would have happened. I included the little Elsa/Jack Frost pairing as a compliment to a friend of mind who begged me to write a fic about them, so here it is. And also wouldn't Jack Frost in Storybrooke be brilliant? **

**I really wanted to write something about Elsa being a mom as she is so sweet and loving if OUAT had kept her I think it would have been a really lovely arc to take the character down. **

**Also for the characters of Jamie and Jack Frost I see Colton Haynes as Jamie and Marshall Williams as Jack **

**As some of you may now I have a headcannon of Next Generation Of Once Upon A Time that I write for, so we are clear these characters include...**

**Henry Mills-****_Parents-Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy (Baelfire)-(adoptive mother Regina Mills) _**

**Roland Hood-****_Parents Robin Hood and Maid Marion (adoptive mother Regina Mills) _**

**Neal Nolan-Parents-Snow****_ White and Prince Charming_**

**Lasey Gold-****_Parents-Belle and Rumplestilskin_**

**Rebecca Lucas-****_Parents-Ruby Lucas and Unknown-(adoptive father Victor Whale) _**

**Allison Mills-Hood-****_Parents-Regina Mills and Robin Hood_**

**Liam Jones-****_Parents-Killian Jones and Emma Swan _**

**Shae Arendelle-Frost-****_Parents-Jack Frost (adoptive mother Elsa of Arendelle) _**

**Matthew Scarlett-****_Parents-Anastasia Tremaine and Will Scarlett _**

**On my profile you will find one shots for each of these OCs and if you have any stories you would like to write for any of the above pairings and their children then please send them in! **

**This is the last of the introductory one shots so the rest is up to you! **

**Wishing you all a Happy Christmas**

**Disclaimer-Shae is mine.**

**And please prompt and leave a review **

* * *

><p><span>Admirable<span>

In which Elsa stays in Storybrooke and finds an abandoned baby that may or may not remind her of herself, however said baby has a father who comes through a portal three years later-Jack Frost -Elsa centric-Parenting fic with a little of Jack Frost romance thrown in.

* * *

><p>Anna and Kristoff go back to Arendelle alone, Gold manages to create a see through Mirror that lets them talk to each other. Elsa doesn't want to go back to there, while she loves her sister and her land there is still the memories of being locked in a room, of being scared of herself of loss and hate and feeling powerless even with her magic.<p>

Elsa loves her sister but without a doubt she knows that Anna is a better queen than she would ever be. And she likes Storybrooke, she likes the bustle of the town and the people that she had heard about in stories from far away like Red Riding Hood and Captain Hook.

Emma is a great help. She and Killian are still going strong and after his ship disappears he moves into an apartment with a spare bedroom and she moves in with him. He's nothing but civil towards her, respectful of privacy and never overstepping boundaries and always making sure she's safe, Emma takes her and another new comer called Anastasia shopping and Elsa marvels at the new clothes, from icy blue jeans and black shirts to white short skirts and thick jumpers and boots and jackets and Elsa loves the freedom that comes from being out of that tight and long and impractical dress.

She pulls her hair out of its plat and leaves it loose suddenly loving the fact that nobody has any responsibility to her other than being herself.

It's fast and wild and loose living but Elsa wouldn't change this for the world and when Killian moves in with Emma she's left alone in her apartment, and then it's when she begins to get lonely.

A year later there's a knock on the door, its Christmas and for once the snow covering the ground has little to do with Elsa. She's sat on the sofa in loose black leggings and a fluffy blue jumper reading with a glass of white wine so she's pleasantly surprised to see what looks like a freezing Emma carrying a bundle wrapped in a blue bed sheet.

"Emma" she says letting the woman come in and Elsa watches as she puts the bundle down on the sofa and it moves.

It's a child.

A sleeping child.

Said sleeping child has a tuft of blue hair and tiny hands and Elsa suddenly realises why Emma is freezing. The whole aura of the child is admitting snowflakes.

She's like her, like Ingrid, magical.

"Whose this?" she asks and Emma shrugs "Robin and Will found her in the woods" she said shaking slightly "I think she's been abandoned but she won't stop admitting snowflakes Elsa can you try?"

Elsa nods flashing her eyes to show the baby that she too has magic and she needs to stop now and the baby stops immediately opening hers a clear, dark blue.

"Does she have a name?" she asks and Emma nods flipping one corner of the blanket up to reveal an embroidered name stitched onto the blanket.

Shae.

"I can't control her" Emma huffs sitting down and Elsa has a sinking feeling where this might be going. "If nobody's claimed her by the morning then we'll have to send her over the town line." She shrugs, "My mom can't have her, I can't have her, Anastasia is pregnant, Ruby and Belle both have children and Regina is still in the hospital after giving birth"

Elsa stared "You want me to be a mom in the space of a night?" she asked and Emma sighed "No just for tonight-I mean I if you want to…Elsa I don't know who else is gonna be able to look after her "

Elsa stared. She didn't really, but if it was only the one night then really what was the problem?

"Fine" she said wrapping the baby up warm and nodding to Emma. "Well Shae" she said later once Emma had left "I think it's just gonna be you and me"

To be honest Elsa actually enjoyed the night. Babysitting Rebecca and Lasey and Neal had shown her what to do with children and Shae was an easy child to be with. Once it seemed she had seen what Elsa could do she seemed to be able to trust her and therefore the snowflakes and the icicles stopped.

That was strange in itself not only was magic like hers one of the most powerful and yet hard to come by ever but it was difficult for her still let alone an infant to control. As she gently rocked the baby to sleep Elsa came to the realisation that if she left that baby alone then she would turn out the exact way that she had turned out.

Unwanted and feeling utterly unloved.

She couldn't have that one on her conscious.

She told Emma as much the next day and was rewarded with a smile.

"So Shae" she said closing the door to the apartment and waving her hand creating icicles on the ceiling much to the baby, her baby's delight. "What shall we do today?"

* * *

><p>It's nearly three years later when any developments with the identity of Shae's parents were reviled. And developments being a tall, thin blonde man appearing in a rush of smoke and ice and mist dressed in black jeans a blue shirt and carrying what looked like a stick of wood in the middle of Granny's. He's followed with another loud bang as another man falls literally out the ceiling as well, his younger with dark hair and brown eyes and wearing ripped jeans and a checked shirt.<p>

"Bloody hell Jack" he mutters brushing himself down "Give a bloke a warning when you decide to open a portal or something like that"

The blonde man known as Jack looked around under his white blonde hair "Sorry Jamie" he muttered before whirling around knocking into Emma who was stood right behind him hand on her gun.

"Ah wench" the man Jack said looking rather pleased and causing David to spit a mouthful of coffee out over the counter in rage. "Wrench?" Emma shrieked and Henry snorted causing both of his mothers to glare at him.

"I'm looking for a child" he said looking around desperation clouding his face "My child, when the Guardians were all but destroyed along with my wife and I was forced to send my child away and I think this is where she ended but that was three years ago…" he fell silent when Emma held up a hand.

"Shae?" she asked and Jack's face seemed to collapse in a manner of relief, "Shae" he whispered nodding and Emma sighed. "She arrived here, she was adopted by a woman named Elsa"

The other man Jamie seemed to know immediately what the hell adoption was and his face fell. "Is this Elsa here?" he asked and Emma nodded holstering her gun and beckoning with her hands.

As it turned out Killian and David both followed her Jack and Jamie trailing behind them. Jack was creating a trail of ice wherever he walked and Emma paused "What's your name again?" she asked and he smiled bitterly "Jack, Jack Frost"

And when this was all over Emma was pouring herself a tall glass of vodka.

They entered upwards to Elsa's apartment and when she came to the door she had Shae in her arms, dressed in a little blue dress and her blonde hair tied in a French plat. Emma watched as Jack's face seemed to melt into an expression of the uttermost relief mixed with the emotions of what Emma suspected was the joy of seeing his child alive and well again.

"Elsa hey" she said looking from her confused friend to the man gazing at the child on her hip. "This is Jack Frost" she paused "He's Shae's biological father"

* * *

><p>It had taken some time to get Elsa to listen to them. It had been Jack who had broken down her incessant cries of "Shae is my daughter" nodding fervently "I know" he had said looking down at his daughter. "I know you're her mother believe me I don't want to take her away from you or anything like that I just want some access" he looked up at Elsa who was watching hesitantly "We both know I'm her father Lady Arendelle and believe me when I say I'm not going to go away again"<p>

Elsa paused catching Emma's eye who shrugged "I think he's trustworthy" she said nodding "I think all he wants is to see his baby"

"My baby" Elsa muttered still holding Shae close even as Jack's expression grew more and more desperate. "I know Elsa I know but she's also Jack's baby" Emma said edging closer "He's not taking her away from you, he just wants to be able to see her from time to time"

"She's still your baby Lady Arendelle" Jack said leaning forwards "I don't wanna take her from the only mother she's ever known"

Staring blankly Elsa sighed-in truth it was one of the better options she had been given. She was Shae's mother but she knew from experience how cruel it was to keep a child in isolation from her parents.

"Her name Is Shae" she repeated and Jack nodded "It means admirable" he said smiling "I wanted her to be proud of her magic" he confessed "Not fearful of it" Elsa blinked before smiling "Ok" she said passing Shae over to Jack who gave a long sigh closing his eyes and smiling as he pressed his daughter close to him.

"Thank you" he whispered and Elsa nodded swallowing thickly.

The first step was always trust.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I hope you enjoyed this<span> **


End file.
